


Pregnancy Worries

by cherikstony



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charles You Slut, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Protective Erik, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikstony/pseuds/cherikstony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driven by hormones, all pregnant Charles wanted is to be filled up on cock. But his very protective Alpha believes otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Worries

It was during week 15 when Charles started to ask around, going from his doctor to his friends, whether it is safe to have sex during pregnancy. Everyone informed him that as long as he felt fine about it, sex from the second trimester onwards is perfectly safe for the baby. Despite all these reassurances and even a doctor’s note procured from his obstetrician Logan, Erik still refused to initiate intercourse with his Omega, “what if we hurt the baby Charles? All for what? A few minutes of pleasure and bam! Our baby is fucked up forever!” Charles would always ignore his husband’s comments with a dramatic eye-roll, followed with some self-indulgent time involving a nice hot lavender scented bath and his favourite magenta dildo (he had it custom made to be the exact shape and size of Erik’s), and it would normally quench his thirst for a good hearty fuck for a while, before his hormones launch the next attack that leaves him hot and horny, desperate to shove a nice, juicy cock into himself.

By week 20, Charles found himself getting wet just by watching Sir David Attenborough’s very educational and very informational documentary on the red deer mating season in the Barycz River valley. _This is getting out of control! Why wouldn’t Erik just give him what he wants already!_

 _Does Erik find me repulsive?_ He looked down onto his bulging belly that was currently carrying their child, _no, he wouldn’t dare!_ Charles tried to push the thought back, but the more he thought about this situation, the more infuriated he got. The fact he was horny and pregnant did nothing but fuel that anger even more. The dildo simply will not suffice! He needed the real stuff tonight, no matter what Erik says or protests, he WILL get some tonight!

“ERIK MAGNUS LEHNSHERR!” Charles yelled as he stomped his way into their bedroom, where Erik was currently perched on their bed “I do NOT care how you feel about having sex me while I’m like this, but I need it damn it! Put your goddamned cock in me now, or else!”

“But Charles, the baby….?” Erik peeked up from where he was sitting, “we’ve talked about this Charles, look, I lost Magda to childbirth, I cannot lose you too. I want you to be safe, the baby to be safe.”

Normally that kind of talk would calm Charles, but today his hormones, his sexual frustration and the fact that his Alpha was sitting right opposite him but still refused his demand for sex simply made him angrier. “We’ve bloody looked at all the scientific papers on the topic, we’ve consulted Dr Logan, we talked to other couples and they all said that sex after the first trimester is perfectly safe! Come on Erik, I need this! I need it so bad!”

No Charles….”

“Fine, if you won’t help me, I’ll just have to find some other alpha that will!”

Upon hearing those words Erik breathed deeply and let out a defeated sigh. “Okay, fine, I’m all yours Charles, tell me how you want me, and I’ll do it. Just never say those words again.”

The Omega rewarded his husband with a brilliant smile.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Oh, oh Erik, oh, faster! Faster Erik!” Charles was lying on his side, moaning into the air while his husband shoved two fingers up his already slick hole, working in and out at an unbearable slow pace. Charles could take it no longer, he pushed himself onto those fingers, oh those thick, thick fingers. They were truly a delight! He could feel Erik behind him, holding him in place, littering his neck with kisses, but it’s just simply not enough! He groaned desperately, calling out for Erik’s cock.

 Erik, instead of complying to his whiny Omega, removed his fingers from his dripping asshole and groped his extended belly, caressing it gently. “You‘re very beautiful, love.” Soaking in the feeling of his Omega’s smooth belly underneath his roaming hands. He cupping Charles’s slightly engorged breasts in his hands, carefully massaging them.

Charles moaned softly as the Alpha toyed with his excited nipples, Erik’s cock was hard against him, rutting slightly against his plump ass cheeks. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins and the way his skin was flushed, ready for Erik. He pushed his ass further backwards, urging his husband on. “Please Erik, just give it to me! I can’t take it anymore!”

“Ok, but we will go slowly alright? No rushing! I don’t want to hurt you!” the Alpha pushed his dripping head against the opening, Charles wanted to roll his eyes, but the cock rubbing against his pucker simply felt too good. Charles groaned as Erik’s girth entered him. It’s been a while, and Erik was very well-endowed, the Omega did feel slightly uncomfortable at first, but he was not going to tell Erik that, not in the middle of this! Instead he pushed further backwards, taking his Alpha in completely.

Erik began to gently thrust in and out, inch after inch of his turgid penis sunk into the Omega’s impregnated snatch, and then slowly out again. The pleasure was excruciating at such a slow pace, there was too much yet not quite enough stimulation at the same time. Erik pressed his chest against Charles’s backside, one hand went up and continued on massaging his shapely boobs, teasing and tugging on a nipple, while the other descended down to the belly, slowly caressing it as he pumped his cock into the moaning Omega.

Charles whimpered at Erik’s touch, he resumed his slow thrusting backwards in response to the Alpha’s toying, his sphincter muscles clenched down as he rocked on his dick. The feeling of Erik’s member being so deep inside him was sending thrills down his spine as they started to pick up the speed. Charles could feel an orgasm building, moaning and groaning he jerked back and forth on the cock in an effort to bring the much anticipated pleasure closer.

The Omega’s tight ass was pulling Erik deeper and deeper into him, the Alpha could feel his own climax building as he cupped both of Charles’s tits, pumping furiously into his dripping hole, feeling his body tremble with excitement. Erik felt his balls started to contract in readiness, not sure if he should come inside the pregnant Omega, he began to back out.

“No!” demanded Charles, “Don’t stop! Keep going!! Come in me!! I need this Erik!” his own orgasm was almost upon him as he felt Erik’s cock twitch inside him.

Conceding to his love’s wishes, Erik doubled his efforts, his nose was filled with Charles’s scent, and it was absolutely mesmerizing!  “Ahhhhhhnnnn, ohhhh!” Charles clenched down as he was sent over the edge, which was all Erik needed to spurt gouts of thick come deep into his ass. Charles’s broad belly shaking as the thunderous orgasm shot through him, mouth wide open in an ear-shattering scream of ecstasy.

 

 

 


End file.
